


Second Kisses

by seungjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be either canonverse or alternate it is up to u! ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/pseuds/seungjin_chan
Summary: Jisung is affectionate. Always hugging and cuddling people as if his day wouldn't be complete unless he does so. It's really nothing new.Seungmin just wasn't prepared when the hugs and cuddles started including kisses.For one thing, hehasliked Jisung for a while now.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 58
Kudos: 398





	Second Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i was writing evcu's second chapter before this fic went ahead and birthed itself within two (2) days so i was Not in control okay this is on jisung for doing [this](https://twitter.com/KSMVIDEO/status/1280702042730721280?s=19) ok!! ~~the lack of new seungsung fics despite the recent abundance in seungsung content Was a huge factor in this too but shh~~
> 
> anywho, it's rated teen for a bit of spice! enjoy! ♡

Seungmin jolts awake at the sudden, crushing weight on top of him, letting out a grunt and groggily peeling an eye open to see a happy Jisung staring up at him with wide, child-like eyes, arms wrapped tightly around him in a hug.

"Seungmin! Good morning!"

Ah. Must be one of those rare days Jisung isn't the one who needs to be woken up, he muses, laying his head back down his pillow and going back to sleep.

"Seungminnn," Jisung scoots up further, and Seungmin doesn't really need to open his eyes to know he's pouting at him now.

Seungmin breathes out through his nose, forcing himself to peel his eyes open and staring down at the hopeful-looking boy resting his chin atop Seungmin's chest. (Though, lame as it may sound, he probably wouldn't mind being rudely waken up from his well-deserved sleep if it meant he'd be waking up to this cute sight everyday.)

"Good morning, Jisung," he slurs sleepily, placing a hand atop the boy's head and fondling with his hair.

Jisung brightens immediately, turning his head so that Seungmin's hand slips off of it before pressing a quick peck onto his palm.

It completely wakes Seungmin up right away, a garbled, startled noise leaving his lips as his hand quickly retreats itself before Jisung can place another peck, the latter's lips already puckered up to do so.

"Ah, I missed again," Jisung pouts.

Blinking rapidly, Seungmin allows himself some time to breathe in and calm his racing heart, not wanting the boy to feel it pounding against his chest when he's being hugged this tightly.

It isn't the first time Jisung's given him kisses; it's probably been months now since this started at all, but up to this day, he still wonders if he'll ever get used to it.

"Aren't you going to wake the others?" he asks as casually as he possibly can, trying his best to ignore that same, tingling feeling in his palm—the kind he always gets whenever Jisung finds a chance to give him kisses.

"Mm, well," Jisung hums thoughtfully, hugging Seungmin a little tighter and resting his chin back atop Seungmin's chest, his lips protruding from the action. "I was going to, but I changed my mind."

Seungmin thinks it's unfair that Jisung can easily make him want to believe he's the reason for that without even saying anything about it. "It isn't fun being someone's bed, Jisung."

"You're hugging me, though!" Jisung exclaims cheerily, smushing his cheek along Seungmin's collarbone and snuggling closer.

Seungmin stills, blinking and glancing down to see that he is, indeed, holding the boy in his arms. Flushing, he's just thankful that Jisung doesn't tease him for it.

With a quiet exhale, he closes his eyes and lets his fingers run through the boy's hair again, relishing in the way Jisung sighs contently at his touch. "What do you want for breakfast?" he murmurs.

"Mm..." Jisung hums, already sounding sleepy again. Seungmin holds back a smile, knowing he's the cause of it. "I want steak."

Seungmin rolls his eyes, trying not to sound as fond as he is as he says, "Be more realistic."

Jisung hums again, but there's something in his voice that makes Seungmin think Jisung was only pretending to think about it when he answers, "I already have what I want for breakfast."

Braving himself to hold the boy a little closer, Seungmin doesn't ask any further, not wanting to hope.

"...min hyung. Seungmin _hyung._ "

Seungmin blinks, turning to see Jeongin sitting beside him, looking at him pityingly. "What?"

"You've been wistfully watching Jisung hyung taking selcas with the others for the past ten minutes. It's getting sad."

Seungmin squints at him, but doesn't say anything. It's most probably true even if he didn't realize it, if the way he instantly feels upset when he looks back at Jisung backhugging Felix for a selca from across the room says anything.

It's really nothing out of the ordinary. Jisung initiates skinship with everyone and he's known that even before he realized he liked Jisung. He just hates that he can't help himself from being this jealous _every single time_ since he did.

"Seungmin!" Jisung calls, skipping his way over to him now, and Seungmin quickly schools his face into something more neutral and less... well, pathetic. "Let's take selcas together!"

Seungmin's heart flutters. Just a little. (And maybe Jeongin notices that, because he's making a face at him and getting back on his feet to leave.)

Jisung doesn't always take selcas. He usually just agrees to be in a selca with others when he's asked to—which is what he's been doing with the others just now—but he rarely takes one of himself, let alone with another.

But he's excitedly padding towards Seungmin with his own phone in hand, the camera app already open, and just like that, Seungmin's jealousy flies out the window.

It's always been like that, whether Jisung does it consciously or not (Seungmin believes it's the latter). Jisung would be affectionate with the others, Seungmin would stay quiet and pretend he's not jealous from a corner somewhere, then Jisung goes to him and treats him in a way he hasn't treated anyone else. Sometimes he wonders if Jisung actually knows how Seungmin feels about him and just toys with his heart like this, but he knows it's just him being dramatic.

Because if Jisung already knows how Seungmin feels, it's more likely he's sparing his feelings than toying with them.

It hurts either way, though, but he'll take what he can get.

"Sure. As long as you turn the grainy filter off."

Jisung sits beside him, taking Jeongin's place, a cute, offended look on his face. "Hey! My camera's not that ugly!"

"The only selcas you have that I can count by hand are all grainy, Jisung. How do you manage to do that?"

"They are not—!" Jisung abruptly pauses, doe eyes blinking curiously at Seungmin for a few times. "You keep track of my selcas?"

Seungmin stiffens, flustered, briefly darting his gaze away and back, because o _f course_ he keeps track of his selcas. "No."

Jisung pouts but lets it be, finally wrapping an arm around Seungmin's waist and scooting closer so they're cheek to cheek, his free arm holding his phone up in front of them. Bringing up a hand for a peace sign and smiling, Seungmin prays Jisung doesn't feel his face heating up.

"Okay, one, two, three!"

Jisung counts to three a few more times after that, Seungmin naturally responding to them with new poses—until suddenly, Jisung only counts to two and replaces three with a kiss on Seungmin's cheek.

It takes him a moment to realize it, but he still reacts just in time to lean away from Jisung's second kiss, letting out a startled laugh and hoping he doesn't look as flustered as he really is.

Jisung just grins back cheekily, somewhat sheepishly, before locking his phone and pocketing it to tackle Seungmin down the couch with a hug instead. "Next time I won't miss!"

Seungmin will never admit that he's always avoided the second kisses for fear he'll actually melt into a puddle if he doesn't.

Out of all the selcas they took together, Jisung has the audacity to post _only_ the selca of him kissing Seungmin's cheek for the world to see.

"Wow, he really just went and did that, didn't he," Felix muses to himself, highly amused as he stares at the post on his phone.

"Who went and did what?" Changbin walks across the living room towards Felix, peeking over the younger's shoulder before raising his brows to his forehead, letting out a whistle. "Would you look at that."

Hyunjin is already snickering at his phone from where he's seated, probably already editing the selca to make it look even more embarrassing to send to their group chat later.

Seungmin is still dumbly staring at his phone that he accidentally dropped on his lap in shock a minute ago, eyes darting between the selca and the single heart emoji that Jisung's settled for as a caption.

Then finally, he turns to them with a thought in mind. "This could get out of hand. You should all post your selcas with him kissing you too."

And almost comically, all at once, they look at him like he's grown a second head.

Slowly, he finds himself shrinking under their gazes, shifting awkwardly in his seat at the silence. "... What?"

"My God, Seungmin," Hyunjin laughs incredulously, looking at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You're starting to make me feel bad for him."

Seungmin can only knit his brows in confusion.

"First of all, it is not gonna get out of hand," Changbin starts. "No need to be a worrywart."

"Second," Felix continues, lifting a hand to give Seungmin's back a couple of firm pats, "he's never kissed any of us, Seungmin. He only kisses you."

Seungmin short-circuits.

Jisung... only kisses him.

He's not sure what it means.

Just then, their front door opens and reveals none other than Jisung himself, who instantly brightens up at the sight of Seungmin and quickly runs his way towards him, wiggling himself into the very little space between Felix and Seungmin on the sofa before side-hugging Seungmin right away. "I'm home! Hi!"

The way Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin take that as their cue to leave—as if it was the most natural thing in the world—and how Jisung pays them no mind and just proceeds to cuddle him boggles him even more.

"Um—" he stammers, blinking a few times and somehow ending up hugging the boy back. "Hey, Ji."

Jisung's head perks up, his eyes wide and somehow sparkling, and Seungmin finds himself having to bite back the fond smile threatening to form on his lips at the adorable sight.

But Jisung's eyes seem to soften at that, as if he saw right through him, his toothed smile turning just a little bit smaller and prettier—a little more endearing than his usual wide and happy smiles, gazing up at Seungmin as he murmurs, "I think I like that name."

Before he gets to say anything, though, Jisung is already leaning up and pressing a peck onto the tip of Seungmin's nose—and, of course, Seungmin's natural response is to panic and quickly pull back before the second kiss, leaving Jisung disappointed and pouting once more.

"This isn't fair," he huffs, his cheeks puffing up a little. "Why don't you like me? _I_ like you. Why can't we happen?"

Seungmin's just about to lift a hand to poke the boy's cheek purely by instinct before he stops short, the words only now registering in his head as he blinks owlishly. "... What?"

"Nothing!" Jisung sulkily detaches himself from Seungmin, standing up and making his way to his room with a miniscule, sad pout, leaving Seungmin in the living room.

 _'I like you,'_ the words echo in his head. _'Why can't we happen?'_

That... was a confession. Jisung confessed to him.

Jisung _confessed_ to him.

Dumbfounded, Seungmin tries pinching himself, overwhelmed with everything he's yet to fully wrap around his head in such little time—and it surprises even himself when it actually stings.

Seungmin's heart races.

Jisung liked him back this whole time.

Seungmin barely gets any sleep that night, finding himself up and in the kitchen by four in the morning, groggily sipping on a juice box by the sink and staring at nothing in particular.

He's reached past the point of thinking too much all at once and pretty much just has an empty head by now, yet he still doesn't feel like he's going to fall asleep if he tries going back to bed again, so he stands.

But it's almost as if he expected it, because it doesn't surprise him when he hears that same voice that's been resounding in his head all night, calling from behind him. "Seungmin?"

He just hums in response, the padded footsteps of the boy reaching his ears, and he's aware that Jisung is standing behind him now.

"I'm... sorry I sulked at you," Jisung mumbles, sounding small. "And I'm sorry if I'm the reason you're not asleep right now."

Seungmin can only imagine how much worse a night Jisung had trying and failing to fall asleep too. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

A pause, then he hears a few more steps towards him. Then there's a breath tickling at Seungmin's shoulder now, as if in hesitance, before he feels a pair of lips planting a soft smooch onto his skin, lingering there just a little longer than usual.

And though his heart flutters much too violently, he makes sure he doesn't let the natural instinct to move away take over him this time, awkwardly bringing his juice box back up to take another sip in an attempt to look calm. Without really turning to look, he can pretty much imagine the look on Jisung's face when the latter pauses again before pressing another tentative little smooch onto his shoulder, letting out a small, surprised little noise to himself right after.

As Seungmin stays put, silently trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach after finally giving in and letting himself be kissed twice for the first time since this whole thing started, he really hopes his ears aren't reddening too visibly.

It almost makes him want to combust when Jisung curiously tries for a third smooch, lips puckered and leaving a wet kiss onto his shoulder, but despite the blood rushing to his cheeks, he braves himself to finally turn his head and look Jisung in the eye, turning fazed for just a brief moment at the adorable, surprised look on the boy's face—before tugging the sleeve of his shirt further down his shoulder and revealing even more of his skin for Jisung to kiss.

Jisung perks his head up at that, seemingly getting the hint before he brightens up so _much_ his eyes are practically full of stars, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's waist and pulling him close to his chest with a cheerful _'yaaay!'_

He certainly doesn't expect the barrage of happy nuzzles and countless kisses on his shoulder that come right after, his grip on his juice box loosening in his surprise and so he sets it down on the counter hastily, placing his hands over the back of Jisung's and letting himself lean his back against the other's chest.

If this is what Jisung would have been doing all along if Seungmin hadn't avoided the second kisses before, Seungmin doesn't think he would have survived.

"Slow down, Ji," he chuckles a little unsteadily, head turned to fondly watch the boy pout at him in response before continuing to smooch along the skin of his shoulder and up his neck more carefully. Seungmin's neck cranes itself sidewards almost immediately at that, and he lets out a content sigh and caresses the back of Jisung's hands appreciatively, succumbing into his embrace.

In comes someone else's voice from afar just then, asking, "What am I looking at here."

Both turning to look towards the entrance to the kitchen, they see Changbin squinting sleepily at them, still looking half-conscious. Jisung still has his lips idly planted onto Seungmin's shoulder and Seungmin isn't making any move to hide anything either, both of them simply staring back at Changbin.

Finally, Seungmin answers with: "The first stage of many more stages you probably don't want to see."

That wakes Changbin right up, the older boy's eyes opening a little more properly and glancing between Jisung and Seungmin before raising his brows, turning around and hightailing his way out without another word.

Jisung tilts his head at him questioningly. "What does that mean?"

Seungmin turns around in the boy's embrace to face him this time, gazing into his big, child-like eyes and taking a deep breath before cupping Jisung's face into his palms and leaning in, planting a soft, loving kiss onto his lips.

But before he gets to lean away at all to say his answer, Jisung pulls him back in for another kiss, his grip on Seungmin's hips tightening and holding him in place in such a way that Seungmin just _melts_ into his mouth, feeling the air leave his lungs as Jisung proceeds to devour him a little more roughly, a little more desperate.

As much as he wants Jisung to continue kissing the life out of him, he doesn't want to possibly pass out either, so he eventually breaks away and catches his breath, panting out a voiceless _'wait'_ and placing the tips of his fingers onto Jisung's mouth to stop him, when the latter automatically chases after his lips again.

Jisung lets out a dejected noise, but settles for smooching Seungmin's fingers instead. Seungmin wants to gawk at how he isn't out of breath at all.

 _Rappers and their insane lung capacity,_ he inwardly curses, trying not to think of how hot he finds Jisung for it.

And finally, he composes himself and says, "It means I like you too, Jisung. I always have."

Jisung's blinks, taken aback for a moment before his gaze softens, lips slowly splitting into a happy little toothed grin. "... Mm. Okay."

Seungmin fails to bite back an endeared smile at the sight, bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. "I also meant to say that it means I'm letting you kiss me as much as you want now—" he stops, holding Jisung's shoulders just as the latter surges for a kiss right away. "But you have got to let me breathe too, Ji."

"Oh." Jisung blinks, smiling sheepishly before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Seungmin's neck in affection. "Sorry," he laughs, leaning up to press a featherlight kiss onto Seungmin's earlobe before whispering, "but this means I can kiss you anywhere too, right?"

Seungmin flushes a little too quickly. "Yeah."

With that, Jisung leans out, eyes locked onto Seungmin's as he slowly and carefully lifts the hem of Seungmin's shirt up to his chest and bunches the fabric into his hand, revealing much of his torso's skin. When Jisung's eyes leave his gaze to trail down his chest, eyeing what Seungmin thinks he's eyeing, Seungmin holds his breath.

"Seungmin, can I?"

That single question is enough to make his knees weak, arms desperately wrapping back around Jisung's neck as he breathes out a helpless, "Yes."

Seungmin glances up at the wall clock, at the front door, and down at his phone—in that exact order—for the nth time in the past hour.

Still no calls and no new messages. (Not that his insecure ass ever sent any.)

With a huff, he plops down on his side on the living room sofa and ultimately decides he _does_ have the right to call Jisung when it's already so late at night, so he taps on the contact with nothing but a heart emoji set as its name and brings it up to his ear.

His call is picked up only after the fifth ring, and there's a couple of seconds with only the sound of a computer keyboard's keys clacking before he finally hears Jisung's voice, saying, _"Seungmin! Hey, babe. I'm almost finished, I promise."_

Seungmin pauses for just a moment, feeling his heart swell upon realizing how natural and _domestic_ this feels. "You should be home by now, love."

There's only silence for a while from the other line after that, and Seungmin quickly glances down at his phone to see if it's been disconnected before bringing it back up to his ear. "Ji?"

_"Yes! Yes, I'm. Still here."_

"Is everything okay?"

 _"Yes,"_ Jisung's voice cracks before he clears his throat. _"Yes. I'll be home soon, I'm just gonna pack up my things."_

Seungmin relaxes at that, turning to lie on his back and staring up at the ceiling with a smile. "Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

 _"I'll—"_ he pauses, and Seungmin thinks he hears a hiccup in the midst of the noises he assumes to be from him starting to pack up. _"I'll think about it when I get there?"_

Worried, Seungmin knits his brows and sits up, suddenly alarmed. "Are you crying?"

 _"No,"_ he chokes out an obvious lie, sniffling.

Seungmin frowns. "Hey, what is it? Did I say something wrong? You have to tell me, love, I—"

The sudden sound of a sob from Jisung stops him and he panics, his mouth opening and closing with near incoherent stammers. "I—Ji, why—"

 _"I'm s—sorry,"_ Jisung stutters out through his hiccups, taking a few moments to steady his breathing a bit. _"I'm just so happy you call me love."_

Seungmin's heart skips a beat, his hand reaching up to rest over his chest as his lips curl up into a blissful, happy smile, letting out a relieved laugh before he hugs his knees to his chest and lets himself fall back down onto his side, grinning like an idiot. "Hurry back, love. I miss you."

Jisung sniffles and whimpers. _"I miss you too."_

Later, when a puffy-eyed, pink-nosed Jisung finally arrives home, Seungmin greets him by the door with a sweet kiss to his cheek, biting back a shy smile before leaning in to press another softer, lingering kiss onto the same cheek and laughing at Jisung's big eyes.

"Welcome home," he murmurs, gingerly brushing the boy's fringe back with his fingers. "Have you thought of dinner yet? What do you want?"

Jisung then drops his bag to the floor and wraps Seungmin into a tight embrace, pulling him close and burying his face into the crook of his neck before murmuring quietly against his shoulder. "I already have what I've always wanted."

And for the first time, as he happily holds his whole world in his arms, Seungmin doesn't fight back the biggest smile from forming on his face anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this feels rushed both in terms of pace and vocabulary but i hope you enjoyed anyway ;; i've read this through like _dozens_ of times and you know what that does to u dhdb but i might still edit this within the day if i find any more things to be corrected or improved somehow!
> 
> please do tell me what you think in the comments section below!! ♡
> 
> read my other seungsung fic **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638643)**!
> 
> [tumblr](https://seungjin-chan.tumblr.com/ask) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
